


His father's eyes.

by Alexwarriorsc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 8th year, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:25:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwarriorsc/pseuds/Alexwarriorsc
Summary: Harry only wanted to have a calm year, with no monsters to kill, no Dark Lords to destroy. Just a simple year at Hogwards with his friends and only his NEWTs to worry about.But Harry is no ordinary boy. Which is why he finds himself to be the first pregnant man in the whole Wizarding history. At eighteen. Shit.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : the characters are not mine, they're J.K. Rowling's. Only the story is mine. 
> 
> It's a mpreg story, so if it's not your thing, don't read it
> 
> I'll try to post at least 2/3 chapters per week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer : Nothing is mine, I am not JK Rowling. Only the story is mine  
> It's my first fanfic (what happened to me?)  
> Also, I'm French, so sorry for the eventual mistakes!  
> Comments are welcome

Chapter One

The first thing Harry noticed when he opened his eyes that morning was the infirmary's white ceiling. What the hell happened this time? Harry wondered. There wasn't a Quidditch match the previous day. He didn't fight with Malfoy. The last thing he remembered was being crouched on the tiles of the boy's bathroom and then...  
"Harry!" said a very familiar voice next to him.   
He turned his head and saw Hermione, looking pretty anxious, sitting in a cheap chair next to the bed he was in. Behind her was Ron, standing with a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.   
"What happened ?" asked Harry with a rough voice.   
"Well," answered Hermione. "We were having breakfast when you suddenly got up and ran to the loo. Ron and I followed you, but we arrived too late. You were passed out on the floor after having throwing up."  
"Ugh," groaned Harry.   
"Mister Potter!"  
He saw Madam Pomfrey jogging towards him, with her wand ready for whatever spell she was going to check him up with.   
"Mister Potter, you're awake!"  
She began murmuring various spells Harry didn't know, while moving her wand all over his body.   
"Madam Pomfrey," began Hermione. "Do you have any idea of what's going on with him?"  
Madam Pomfrey stopped her spell-making and turned towards Ron.   
"Mister Weasley, please, go and find the Headmistress."  
When the red haired boy didn't immediately make a move to leave, she added :  
"Please, Mister Weasley ! And yes Miss Granger, I'm afraid I know exactly what Mister Potter has," she added when Ron was out of the infirmary. "Harry, my boy, you're pregnant."  
Harry did not move. He didn't freeze, he didn't gap, he didn't cry, he didn't say anything. He just... did nothing. It was Hermione's reaction that put him out of that "nothing happened" state.   
"I'm sorry," she said, "but I thought I heard you say "pregnant"?"  
"That's exactly what I said, Miss Granger. Mister Potter is indeed pregnant."  
Harry didn't believed it. He couldn't be pregnant. He was a bloke. Women carried children, not men.   
"But... Madam Pomfrey! Harry is a boy! He can't be pregnant!"  
Wow. Hermione sometimes had that capacity of saying exactly what he was thinking. Maybe she could read in people's mind and hadn't told him. That girl always had secrets.   
"Miss Granger, I am very sure. Like it or not, Harry is with child. I cannot explain it. I've never seen a pregnant man in my life. It's not possible for men to bear children, even in the magical world. But it seems to be that Harry is always the exception."  
At that very moment, Ron came back with Professor McGonagall.   
"Ah," said Pomfrey. "Headmistress. I was waiting for you. It seems to me that Harry will always be an extraordinary child. Some things happened to him that..."  
"Please, Pompom," cut the other woman. "Tell me what is so urgent."  
For the first time since Harry woke up, Pomfrey looked sympathetic. It looked like she was pitying him.   
"Harry here is pregnant."  
Ron laughed. He didn't just smile. He laughed like he had just heard the most hilarious joke of all times.   
"Oh Merlin," he said, wiping some tears, " this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. "  
"Mister Weasley, kindly shut up," said McGonagall with a harsh tone. "Are you serious, Pompom?"  
"You know I would never lie to you, Minerva. "  
As if she was trying to prove her point, she pointed her wand towards Harry's stomach and whispered :   
"Gravida Revelium."  
A thick, white smoke began to rise just above Harry's belly and little by little, formed letters.   
"With child," read Hermione out loud.   
"How is that possible?" asked McGonagall.   
Pomfrey was about to answer, but Hermione beat her to it.   
"It's not. Possible, I mean. Harry is a man. And even if men could get pregnant, Harry is a virgin!"  
Ron blushed a violent red.   
"Hermione!" Harry said, upset of what her  friend had just said. "That's not of your business!"  
"He's right," said McGonagall. "That's clearly not of your business. However, what she said could be interesting. You've never had sexual encounters?"  
Harry was more than upset and embarrassed to see his private life becoming not so private anymore. Blushing hard, he said :  
"I've never said that. Hermione just assumed it. "  
It was Hermione's time to blush.   
"But... but... you never said anything!"  
"Mister Potter," said Pomfrey. Have you had any sexual encounters recently?"  
Flustered, Harry replied instead :  
"Do they have to be here to listen to this?" he said, gesturing to Ron and Hermione with his head.  
Ron looked genuinely hurt at Harry's comment. But even though they were his best friends, some things were too embarrassing to tell his teachers and his friends at the same time. He'd tell them later. Now, he needed the calm of Pomfrey and McGonagall.    
"Actually, no." said Pomfrey. "Alright, Miss Granger, Mister Weasley. Could you please wait outside? I'll call you when we are finished."  
Reluctantly, Ron and Hermione left the room, but not before the teenage girl glared at him, a glare saying : "you'd better have a good explanation after you're done".   
The second the door of the infirmary was closed, Pomfrey turned to him and asked again :  
"Harry, have you had any sexual encounters recently? It's important."  
"Yeah," he said, blushing furiously. "But only once."  
"And when was it?" she asked again.   
"Er, exactly when, I don't know. It was during the reconstruction of Hogwards."  
During the battle of Hogwarts, the castle had been seriously damaged. Some towers were completely destroyed, some part of the castle lacked a roof, and the yard was inexistant. Only the dungeons and the Great Hall were left intact. So, maybe two weeks after the final battle, Harry and his friends had received a letter from McGonagall, telling them that, if they wanted, they could volunteer and come back to help the reconstruction of the castle. Of course they had come back. So, during the whole summer, some 7th year students and the teachers had worked together to rebuild the poor castle. It had been weird for Harry to be back at Hogwarts with his friends but not to take class.  At the end of the summer, just before to beginning of a new year of school, the castle had been completely rebuilt. They had had a feast to celebrate that, and McGonagall had told the former 7th years that they could come back for their "8th year", because the war had prevented them to fulfill the whole curriculum. So here he was, one of the first 8th years Hogwarts had ever known, in the hospital wing only two weeks after the beginning of the first semester. What a luck.   
"So," continued Pomfrey. "You had only one sexual encounter recently. I'm guessing that you know the other father, then."  
"Wait, wait, wait a minute. You're telling me I'm really pregnant?"  
"Yes Harry," McGonagall sighed. "I don't know how it's possible but... Harry, it's you. Miraculous things always seem to happen to you."  
"Harry," Pomfrey said. "If you could tell us exactly how it happened, and with who it happened, perhaps it would help us understand better. Tell me, where did it occurre?"  
Not feeling well, Harry answered anyway :  
"In the Room of Requirement."  
To his surprise, Pomfrey clapped her hands and made a loud : "Ah!",  but didn't say anything else. McGonagall only sighed again.   
"Er, can anyone tell me what is going on? asked Harry, not understanding a single thing since he woke up.  
"Harry," began the Headmistress. "The Room of Requirement is full of magic and wonders. No one knows for sure exactly what it can do. It always does such unexpected things no one understands. It seems to me that it is indeed the Room of Requirement that made you pregnant. I mean, it's the only possible way. Not even a spell or a fertility potion can make a man pregnant."  
"But why, Minerva?" said Pomfrey.  
"That, I don't know. I still need to do some researches. But I'm sure of it. You're pregnant because of the Room. "   
Harry felt sick. He couldn't be pregnant! He was only eighteen. Sure, he had always wanted a family, but he also wanted to finish his studies and be in a stable relationship before even considering having a child. And he didn't want to be pregnant, he hadn't the body made for that. How could he even bear a child with an uterus? How will he give birth?   
"Well, if you're pregnant, my boy, it's because you do have an womb. For now anyway. The Room of Requirement must have given you that. As for the birth, I think we will have to proceed to a cesarean. You cannot give birth naturally."  
Well, he must have spoken out loud. Without even realising it. He was slowly becoming mad. That pregnancy thing was just too weird for him.  
"Could you tell us who the other father is ?"  
The teenage boy looked at his Headmistress with round, scared and a little ashamed eyes.   
"Do I have to ?"  
"He needs to know, Harry. He's also half responsible for this."  
Harry felt his heartbeat go faster and when he wiped his forehead, he realised he was sweating. That hook-up in the Room of Requirement was a mistake. That night, they both couldn't sleep, hunted by the past, and needed to release the tension that had grown over the years between the two of them. The didn't think. They just did what felt right in the moment.   
Harry closed his eyes for a second, not wanting to think of the consequences the hook-up had brought.   
"The name, Harry. He needs to know."  
Without wanting to, Harry spoke the name of the boy he had always hated, the boy he couldn't see without being angry, the boy that, apparently, was going to be the other parent of his child.   
"Draco Malfoy."  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

2 months and a half earlier

Harry couldn't sleep. He tried, really. He was tired, all he wanted to do was to rest, but he couldn't. He had grown used to these kind of nights. There was nothing he could do. It was today the 2 months anniversaries of the end of the war, and most of his friends were celebrating in a happy way, but he couldn't find himself to be joyous. The memories of the war were still fresh in his mind. He had seen to many horrors that prevented him to sleep. But most of all, he felt like he was alone. No one seemed to really understand him. Not even Hermione.   
He listened to Ron snoring heavily and Seamus talk in his sleep and made a decision. Quietly, he sat up and got out of his bed. He put on his glasses, took his wand, the Marauders' Map and his Invisibility Cape and slowly slipped out of the boys' dormitory. He needed a walk. Not knowing where to go, he wandered around the castle for half an hour. Then, not knowing where that thought had come from, he decided to see if the Room of Requirement was still working. The last time he was in it, a Fiendfyre was threatening to kill him and his friends. It had probably destroyed most of the Room.   
So it was with surprise that he saw the Room's doors opening and reveling a place with a two sofas and many confortable looking seats in front of a fireplace to his right and a four-poster bed to his left. The colors, maroon and beige, made the place extremely warm and homely.  There was no trace of damage caused by the fire. The Room of Requirement really did wonders.   
He was so awed he didn't notice at first the blond boy seating in front of the fireplace. Malfoy.   
Carefully, Harry moved forward. The other boy must have heard him and turned in his seat.   
"Potter."  
There was no animosity in his voice. Encouraged by this, Harry sat down in the sofa next to him.   
"I couldn't sleep," Harry said. "Too many ugly memories."  
Surprisingly, Malfoy chuckled humorlessly.   
"Yeah," he said. "Same as me."   
There was a pregnant silence. Harry gazed at the flames for a few minutes before remembering something.   
"I realise I've never gave you your wand back. Wait a minute, I must have it somewhere..."  
He rummaged through his robes for a few seconds then...  
"Aha!" Harry said victoriously.   
He took the wand and handed it to Malfoy. The other boy hesitated before taking it.   
"Why are you giving it back to me? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'd love to have it back but... you disarmed me. Meaning my wand is also yours."  
"I already have a wand that obey me. Well, two. But you have none so, there. Take it."  
The blond took the wand and slowly slid his fingers on the slim wood.    
He then cast a spell to dim the light of the room.   
"It's weird," he said. "It's like before but different at the same time."  
He turned to Harry and, looking  at his hands, said :  
"Thank you."  
It must have been the first time that Harry heard Malfoy being kind to him. First time he heard him being king at all, for that matter.   
"No problem. Like I said, I already have a wand..."  
"No," cut Malfoy. "I mean thank you. For everything. Saving my life. Speaking in my favour at the trial. Being kind with me after everything I made you suffer. Just... thank you."  
Malfoy hadn't once looked at him in the eyes while saying this. It was weird seeing him like this. So vulnerable. He looked like someone who regretted everything he made in the past. And without that awful sneer, he looked almost friendly.   
Harry, embarrassed, hawked.   
"Well, you know. Your mother and you also saved my life so I guess we're even now."  
Malfoy looked up at him and smiled. Smiled.  He smiled back. Harry began to feel some kind of sensations in his stomach he had never felt before. It was a mix of melancholy, sadness, excitation, attraction and, Merlin, lust.  He fidgeted a bit uncomfortably in his seat and looked at his feet. What he was feeling was new, and he didn't know what to do with it. He knew he was gay, even if he'd never told anyone, so those feelings weren't completely surprising. What was surprising was the fact that he felt this for Malfoy. He'd never been even just slightly attracted by the git. Though he wasn't sure he should call him a git anymore. But if Malfoy had never been this insufferable jerk, never said any of those awful things, then he could easily imagine that he would have been attracted to him before. He was really beautiful. His blond, nearly white hair reflected the light, making him look almost like a Veela. He had blue-gray eyes that could express various emotions like they could express absolutely nothing if he wanted. His body was slim but tall, and Harry could guess the taut lines of his chest and arms beneath his shirt. He really was a good-looking, fit young man.   
When he looked up, he saw Malfoy doing exactly what Harry had just been doing : that's to say, eye-fucking him. When Malfoy noticed that Harry had seen him doing that, he didn't blush like Harry had expected him to do. On the contrary, he continued to look at him straight in the eyes.   
Harry suddenly felt something pull him towards Malfoy. Before he had time to realise what he was doing, his and Malfoy's lips had locked. It wasn't like kissing Cho or Ginny. Kissing Draco — Merlin, when had he become Draco? — was rough. There was too many tongue and too many teeth, and his stubble was burning his jaw. But it felt good. It felt like he was free ; free to do what he wanted, to be who he wanted, free of the past.   
With one hand, he grabbed Draco's neck and pulled and closer. He felt the other boy's hands on his waist and shivered at the contact. Slowly, Harry pulled back to kiss his jaw, then behind his ear. The moan Draco made was enough to make him continue. He sucked that sweet spot Draco seemed to love so much until the blond threw back his head in pleasure. Draco shuddered when he kissed his neck and collarbone, and suddenly grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back into the kiss. Draco lowered one of his hands and tentatively put it on his buttocks. It was Harry's turn to moan.   
Very slowly, not sure of himself, he pushed forward until his body was pressed again Draco's. "Have you ever done this?" asked the blond haired boy, not even breaking the kiss.   
"No."   
Draco pulled back and looked at him straight in the eyes.   
"Do you want to continue?"  
"Merlin, yes."  
Draco pulled his robes over his shoulders then dragged him towards the bed. Harry lowered himself onto the sheets. He began unbuttoning his shirt and saw Draco doing the same. After both were shirtless, Draco sat on the bed and put his hands on Harry's waistband.   
"You sure?"  
"Just undress me and shut up."  
He did just that. They spent the rest of the night making love. Well "love" wasn't the best word to describe their situation. It was more rough and fast than it was sweet and slow. After a moment, Harry felt intense pleasure spreading through his body, and cried into Draco's neck.   
They said nothing. They just waited their hearts to calm down, waited until their breathing was back to normal. They stayed silent for what felt like hours and stared at the ceiling.   
Finally, Harry turned his head to watch the other boy. And then, in a fraction of second, as if nothing had been said, and nothing had been done, Malfoy put back on the "Malfoy mask" : gone with the vulnerability, now he was just cold and emotionless. He sat up and got dressed, and left the room so quickly —but not before saying "this never happened" — that Harry didn't have the time to react. He was gone and Harry suddenly felt very ashamed in this room that still smelled of sweat and come. And now that he was thinking of it, Malfoy was a little bit like himself. He was just a boy who was born to follow the rules the world expected him to follow. Harry had spent his childhood being the "Boy Who Lived", and everyone expected him to kill the most powerful Dark Lord of all times. Malfoy had been expected to follow his father's mistakes and become a Death Eater. Neither of them had had choices. They were, for that part, very much alike. Malfoy could understand him. Maybe he was the only one who could. And he had left before they could even try to form a friendship, or even a truce. He curled onto himself, and felt silent tears run down his cheeks. He was alone again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter

Chapter Three 

Present time

Harry left the infirmary around noon. There had been so many informations, and for the most of them, inexplicable informations, that he just didn't know what to think of it. So he decided not to think about it yet.   
Hermione and Ron were waiting for him next to the entrance of the Great Hall. When they saw him, Hermione came and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug while Ron awkwardly patted him on the back.   
"I think it'd be better if we ate in the kitchens today," said the girl. "Then we would be able to talk freely."  
Harry didn't argue. He didn't want to act like everything was normal in front of everyone.   
The Elves were more than happy to see the three friends. They seemed to be very pleased to serve them lunch. They probably didn't have guests like this very often.   
But Harry wasn't very hungry.   
"You should eat, you know," began Hermione, knowingly. "Now that you're pregnant, you're eating for two"  
"So you're really pregnant?" asked Ron, eyes huge from bewilderment. "How is that possible?"  
"McGonagall thinks it's something to do with the Room of Requirement," answered Harry. "That its magic made me pregnant for whatever reason. That's why I threw up that morning. Morning sickness and all..."  
"But why the Room of Requirement?" asked Hermione. "Does it still work?"  
"Yeah."  
Hermione looked like she was burning to ask a question he wouldn't want to answer. But knowing her, she was going to ask it sooner or later.   
"Hermione," sighed Harry. "What is your question?"  
"Why have you never told us that you had a lover?" she blurted. "You kinda said in the hospital wing that you weren't a virgin. And you need to... you know... to be pregnant! You need another person!"  
Harry sighed again and ran his hand through his messy hair. He would have to tell them some time anyway, so must as well be now. He just didn't want to. He didn't want to speak of that night.   
Closing his eyes, he said :   
"It was a one time thing. It was the night of the 2nd of July, you know, the 2 months anniversary of the final battle. I felt lonely, because no one really understood what I was feeling. I couldn't sleep, so I took a walk and ended up in the Room of Requirement. The other guy was already inside. He understood what I was feeling. We ended up having sex. And the Room must have mixed up its magic, and now I'm pregnant. End of story."  
"Wait, the other guy?" repeated Ron. "You're gay?"  
"Yeah. Figured it out when we were looking for the horxuxes."  
"But... but... and Ginny? Cho?"  
"Gin and I broke up after the war. I love her more like a sister. And Cho... well, I've never liked kissing her."  
"But Harry," said Hermione, confused and a little hurt. "Why have you never told us? Not only that you were gay, but that you felt lonely, and that you had a one night lover," she added, blushing.   
He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time.   
"I don't know. The time wasn't right. I was going to tell you eventually. "  
"And the other guy, the other father?" enquired Hermione. "Who is he?"  
Damn Hermione for always asking the questions he didn't want to answer.    
"Somebody."  
"You don't want to tell us?" asked Ron, surprised. "Come on, mate! We tell each other everything!"  
Harry pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index.   
"I'll tell you, some day. But not now. "  
He saw that Ron was about to say something else, but Hermione nudged him on the ribs with her elbow and said :  
"We understand, Harry. Take your time."  
He mouthed a "thank you" and resumed eating.   
"So, what now?" said Ron.   
"Well, McGonagall is going to tell the other guy that he's going to be a father and..."  
He stopped his sentence brutally, when the reality he didn't want to face hit him. Hard. He couldn't avoid it anymore. He was pregnant. This wasn't a joke. He had a baby growing inside of him. He was going to grow fat and he was going to be a father at eighteen. And the other father was Draco bloody Malfoy, who had refused to acknowledge him since that fatal night. He was going to have to raise it, to feed it, to make it a priority in his life. Maybe he wouldn't be able to do the studies he wanted with a child. His life wouldn't go as planned.   
He felt unwilling tears go down his cheeks, and a warm and gentle hand wipe them away.   
"It's going to be alright Harry," Hermione told him. "Your life isn't over. It's not going to go the way you had planned, that's for sure. But since when one of our plans has actually worked?"  
He smiled a little unwillingly.   
"And we'll be here to help you," she added. "Me, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, the Weasleys... You will never be alone."  
She got up, lunch long forgotten, and pulled him in a hug for the second time that day. Ron, feeling bold, even came in the hug.   
"Never give up mate. We're with you."  
Harry cried a bit more, but that was because now he felt more or less reassured. It was going to be hard, but it was going to be okay.   
McGonagall excused him from class that afternoon, saying he needed to rest from the emotional ups and downs he had had since that morning. He didn't sleep though. He tried, really. But he couldn't. He had too much on his mind. He needed to talk to somebody. He needed to talk to Ginny.   
He decided to wait for her in the Common Room. When she entered it just after her last class, she saw him and sat next to him on the sofa.   
"Are you okay? I heard you passed out this morning."  
"I need to talk with you, Gin."  
They went out in the school park and sat down in front of the Black Lake. He told her everything. He told her about his one-night-stand, his loneliness, he told her he was gay, and most of all, he told her about the pregnancy. She listened to him in silence, never interrupted him. When he was done, she rested her head on his shoulder and put an arm around his waist. She didn't said anything. But it was enough. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He told Neville, Dean and Seamus he was gay that night. He didn't say anything more, but figured it was enough for now. They didn't need to know everything.  
Surprisingly, they were okay with it. Neville said it didn't matter, and then Seamus asked if anyone wanted a Chocolate Frog. The night went on like usual, between playing chess, cards and eating sweets. He fell asleep quite easily and had a very needed restful night.  
The next morning, while he was having breakfast, his appetite recovered, he received an owl from McGonagall telling him he had to go to her office after breakfast. He looked up to watch the Slytherins' table. Malfoy had received a similar letter and looked suspicious. Harry gulped. That wasn't going to be good.  
He forced himself to finish his plate and got up quickly without saying anything.  
"Hey mate!" said Ron. "Where are you going?"  
Harry showed him the letter. "McGonagall wants to see me." The red haired boy nodded, understanding. He went up to the Headmistress' office and found Malfoy already waiting in front of the gargoyle. The blond frowned when he saw him, but said nothing and looked away. Harry was almost sure he saw a faint blush across the boy's cheeks.  
The gargoyle began turning and the two boys climbed on the stairs. The confined place forced them to be close, too close. Any little movement made the whole situation a lot more awkward. It was hard and uncomfortable being that close to a boy you had slept with months ago. Especially when said boy was responsible for your pregnancy.  
So it was with relief Harry sighed when he finally entered McGonagall office.  
"Ah," she said when she saw them. "Please, boys. Have a seat."  
Fortunately, the seats were far from each other.  
"Mister Potter," began the Headmistress. "I believe you already know why you are here."  
Harry gulped hardly and nodded.  
"I'm sorry, Professor," interrupted Malfoy. "But I believe there is some mistake. Potter and I haven't done anything wrong — we haven't even talked in months."  
"I know, Mister Malfoy. But there is no mistake. Please note that what I am going to say is going to be hard to believe. And you're not going to like it."  
Malfoy tensed a bit. He rubbed his left forearm mindlessly.  
"What is it?" he asked sharply.  
"Well, hum," she said, looking for the first time embarrassed. "Harry is... pregnant. "  
Malfoy looked like he was going te be sick. His skin was paler than usual, which was saying something. Then, he shook himself and laughed :  
"Well, that was funny but..."  
"I'm very serious, Mister Malfoy," cut McGonagall. "He is with child."  
Harry looked at his hands, a bit ashamed of his situation, so he didn't see the other boy's face expression. He heard him laugh harder, though.  
He had never heard him laugh genuinely so hard.  
"That's not possible, Headmistress. And even if he is, I don't see why it's my business."  
McGonagall apparently didn't like Malfoy's tone, because Harry had never heard her so angry before. Well, he had heard her like this once. But she had being angry at Umbridge then, and everybody hated that old cow.  
"You will NOT talk to me like that ever again, young man!"  
Harry had great pleasure seeing Malfoy shrink with fear in his seat.  
She seemed to calm down a bit. Yelling at Malfoy had that effect on people.  
"Harry is pregnant. I know it's hard to believe, but I can prove it. And it is of your business, Mister Malfoy, for the simple reason that you are the other father."  
The other boy was speechless. He was looking straight into McGonagall's eyes with round, bewildered eyes.  
"But... but..."  
"I think that when you had sexual intercourse in the Room of Requirement, the Room mixed up its magic and made Harry pregnant. The reason why is still unknown. I'm doing some research with Pompom to try and understand it better."  
"But why would it be my baby?"  
"Because Harry had only one sexual intercourse, and it was with you. You're having a child with Harry, I'm afraid. But I think that if you want it, it would be possible to ask Pompom to proceed to an abortion but..."  
"No," spoke Harry for the first time in a while.  
He put his hand protectively on his belly.  
"I want to keep it," he said firmly.  
There was a really long silence. McGonagall seemed to be waiting for Malfoy to say something. After a few minutes, his eyes still unfocused, he said :  
"What happens now?"  
"Well," answered the Headmistress. "Since you are both going to have a child together, I think it would be better for you to really learn each other, in spite of your childish hatred. Which is why I would like the two of you to move in together. We have in a castle a room made for a couple which would be teaching at Hogwarts. I will ask the elves to move your things in this room. You will have to learn how to live together. You'll have your own bedrooms and your own bathroom. You will still go to class everyday like usually, but will be forced to live under the same roof."  
Malfoy nodded weakly but Harry didn't want to simply agree with this idea.  
"What? I don't want to live with him! I have friends!"  
"Harry," she said calmly. "You are going to raise a child together. You need to be at least friendly with Draco. And vice versa. Forcing you to live together will forge, I hope, a some kind of friendship between you two. Now, I know it will be difficult, but I trust you both to be mature about it. You are going to be parents."  
Reluctantly, and feeling he had no other choice anyway, Harry nodded.  
"I will do my best to keep your pregnancy out of the press, Harry. So you don't need to worry about it. For now, please back to your Common Room and explain your departure to your roommates. Both of you. The room you will live in is in the third floor, behind the white lion portrait. The password is "silver sea"."  
She dismissed both of them and the boys parted ways, but not before Malfoy grabbed him by the arm in the corridor.  
"I'm glad you decided to keep it." he said.  
Then he disappeared around the corner without saying anything else.  
Harry wondered about that last sentence during his walk back to the Common Room. Was Malfoy genuine? Why would he be glad about Harry's decision to keep the baby?  
His thoughts were interrupted by his friends when he arrived in the Common Room.  
"What happened? What did she say?"  
"Hermione, let him breath."  
"T's okay Ron. She told M... err, she told me that I can't sleep in the dormitory anymore. I'm moving out tonight."  
"Wait, mate. You won't be in the Griffindor tower anymore?"  
"No, I'll be in the third floor." Hermione sighed but said nonetheless :  
"I guess it's for the best. You're going to have a child. It would be better for you. You know, you need calm. And you need privacy."  
"That's what McGonagall said," he lied. "But that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."  
Ron put his arm around his shoulders in confort.  
"'m gonna miss you, mate."  
Ron pouted but couldn't suppress a warm smile.  
"Come on, boys." said Hermione. "Let's go to class."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Potions. Why the hell did he have a two hour potion class, first thing in the morning, just after breakfast?   
When Harry entered the classroom, he immediately felt ill. All the smells that were constantly lingering in the potions classroom made him feel nauseous. He felt his stomach toss and turn at the different smells, and he quickly sat down at the front of the class, where he was the most far away from the potions ingredients.  
He saw Hermione coming over to sit next to him, but another person had already sat in the other seat. He turned his head, and saw with surprise that it was Malfoy.   
He was looking at him with a somewhat worried expression.   
"Are you okay? You look sick."  
"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Harry asked sharply.   
He didn't want to see the git more than he had to. The blond shrugged and looked away, but stayed next to him. Bewildered, Harry watched him take his quill and parchments out of his school bag. He apparently had no intention to move. He saw that Hermione had stopped in her tracks and looked confused. He hoped she hadn't understand.   
"I'm sorry, but Hermione was supposed to sit next to me and..."  
He was interrupted by Slughorn's entry in the room.   
"Good morning, class! Today, you are going to work in pair, because the potion you are going to work on is quite complicated. We are going to prepare a love potion ; the most dangerous of all, Armententia. You will need two weeks to finish it. You will find all the informations you need page 45 of your book. Ready? Begin!"  
Great. Now he was stuck with Malfoy for two weeks.   
The blond got up and went to retrieve all the ingredients necessary for the potion while Harry opened his book.   
They worked together in silence for a good hour. It wasn't a comfortable silence, but at least they were not arguing. But there was something on Harry's mind. So, not long after the beginning of the second hour of class, and after having checked around that no one was listening, he asked :  
"Why did you say that you were glad I was keeping it?"  
Malfoy kept his eyes on the potion he was brewing.   
"Do we have to talk about this here?"  
"Yes."  
Malfoy sighed and rubbed his eyes with the hand that wasn't holding the spatula.   
"I don't know."  
"You're lying. You do know. In the seven years I've known you..."  
"You don't know me, Potter," cut Malfoy. "It's not because we go to the same school that you can affirm you know everything of me."  
Malfoy sighed again and rubbed the back of his neck. He almost seemed to be nervous.   
"Listen," he continued more calmly." I don't want to talk about it here. Tonight, if you absolutely want to. But not here, not now."  
Harry resumed chopping the lizards' tails and promised himself to ask again that night. 

***

"Where did you say your room was again?"  
"Behind the white lion portrait."  
"Like that white lion portrait?"  
Harry turned around and followed Ron's gaze. There, on the wall, was a giant painting in which a majestic white lion was sleeping on a rock.   
"I think that's the one. Obviously."  
Harry shifted awkwardly and waited for his friends to go. But they didn't seem to agree.   
"Well? asked Ron. "Can we come in? I want to see! Do you have your own bathroom?"  
"Hum... okay, so I may not have told you the whole truth. I won't live here alone. The other guy will live here too."  
"Ahh," said Ron awkwardly. He still didn't seem to be very comfortable about the whole situation.   
"We're going to go, then."  
Thank you Hermione! thought Harry. She always knew what to say in the right time.   
"Good night, Harry. See you tomorrow in class."  
"Night, mate."  
He watched his friends go with a little pinch in his heart. It almost seemed like a farewell.   
However, just as he was turning and murmuring the password to the painting, he heard Hermione running back to him.   
"Harry! I told Ron I had forgotten to tell you something and not to wait for me. He won't come back. Please Harry, I need to know. Is the other father Malfoy?"  
Harry was sure he felt his heart dropping in horror. He didn't want her to know.   
"I figured out this morning in potions. He sat next to you, and it wasn't to insult you or to mock you, which was weird. And then, he kept looking at you when you weren't watching. He almost looked worried."  
Harry sighed. That girl had always being perceptive. Always noticing details no one noticed. He figured she would have to know at some point, so might as well tell her now.   
"Yeah. It's him. But please, don't tell..."  
"I won't tell a soul. Not even Ron. I know you need more time. But, there is something I don't understand. Why him, Harry? You've always hated each other. I'm not judging you, or even him. I just can't understand how come you did... that. With him."  
"I thing I've never hated him. Not really. I thought I did, but... that night, I realised he was a bit like me. A boy who had no choice. We both couldn't sleep, and talked a bit. And then, well... it just happened."  
Hermione was perplexed. She looked at some invisible point over his shoulder for a moment, obviously thinking, then looked at him and smiled.   
"I can't say I totally understand, but I know you. You would have never done it if you hated him. I guess that, deep down, you must like him a bit. And I trust you. So if you want me to, I can try to forget my judgments. Try to see what you saw in him that night."  
"Are you not disgusted? It's Malfoy we're talking about."  
"Like I told you, I still don't understand what you're feeling. It's weird for me to imagine you and Malfoy. But after what I saw in potions, I can't really hate him. He looked like he cared for you. That's why I can make an effort to try and forget everything he's done to us."  
"Thank you, Hermione. Really."  
Sometimes, Harry thought that everyone would like to have a friend like her. She was mature enough to try to forget about the way Malfoy had been insulting her and treating her all these years. In her place, he wasn't sure he would have done that without at least getting angry once or twice.   
"No problem."  
She smiled again, waved, and disappeared.   
Feeling a little more light-hearted, he entered the room behind the portrait.   
It was a small place, with a couch and a coffee table in front of a fireplace on the right, and two desks. On the left were three doors that probably led to the bedrooms and the bathroom.   
Malfoy sat on the couch, reading.   
Harry ignored him and opened the first door on the right. He found a bed and a wardrobe. His personal things were already inside of it. His room then. Another door next to the closet led to the bathroom. He put his school bag on the floor next to the bed and reentered the "living room".   
"You were out late," said Malfoy, nose still in his book.   
"I was with my friends," replied Harry. "And I don't thing it's your business."  
"Isn't it?"  
Malfoy closed his book, put it on the coffee table and turned around on the couch to face him.   
"Do your friends know?"  
"About what?"  
"About... anything really."  
"Ron and Hermione know about the pregnancy. They don't know about you. Well, Hermione does, but I didn't told her, she guessed. "  
Malfoy chuckled.   
"Bright girl, isn't she?"  
Harry was surprised to hear Malfoy compliment his friend. Before, he would only insult her. Maybe he had changed. Well, he already thought he had changed when he had talked to him that night, but since he had left without saying another thing, he figured that he was still that pointy git. But now, hearing him speaking like that... speaking nicely...   
Harry rubbed his forehead. Malfoy was confusing. He had been rude for years, then one night nice, then rude again, and now nice...   
Harry shook his head. He was going to have a headache if he thought too hard about it.   
"I really don't know," said Malfoy.   
Wait what? thought Harry.   
"Huh?"  
"You asked why I said I was glad you were keeping the baby. I said I didn't know. You didn't believe me. But it's true. I don't know. I guess that... I've always wanted a child. Not only to make my parents happy. I've always liked children. So when I figured out I was gay, and that I couldn't have any... but then, here you are. You are giving me the one thing I've always wanted. So I'm guessing that's why I'm glad you're keeping it. Even though I would have liked it to happen in a different way.   
Hearing Malfoy talking about so personal things was bizarre. He would have never guessed the blond would tell him, Harry, his supposed enemy, his deepest secrets.   
Feeling like they could talk freely without tearing each other's heads off, he asked boldly :  
"Do you parents know you're gay?"  
"Yes. I told them just after the war. They were not very happy about it. But they're not as close-minded as people think. They won't marry me to some witch knowing I'm gay. Father was mostly upset because I couldn't produce an heir with another man. I guess that now, he would be happy."   
"Are you going to tell them? About the baby?"  
"Eventually, I'll have to. But not now. And you?"  
"And me what?"  
"Does your Muggle family know that you're gay?"  
"Ah!" Harry exclaimed, laughing. "No, I don't think so! And I don't intend to tell them! They would hate me even more. Not that I care, really."  
Malfoy looked incredulous.   
"They hate you?"  
"They despise me, even. Hate the fact that I am a Potter, hate even more the fact that I am a wizard."  
"They don't admire you for being a wizard?"  
Harry laughed even harder.   
"They're terrified by me. Think I'm a monster. So I guess that if they knew I was gay, they would have another reason to hate me."  
It was definitely weird talking with Malfoy as if they had been friends for years. But it was comfortable. He guessed he could get used to it.   
"I'm going to go to sleep. Good night, Malfoy."  
He turned around, entered his room and shut the door, but not before he heard Malfoy saying "goodbye" in return. He put on his pajamas, and slid into the cold sheets.   
It wasn't a surprise when, after a long day like this one, he fell asleep just after he had closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Harry woke up to the sound of Malfoy pounding his fist against his bedroom door.   
"Potter! Where the fuck did you put my tie?"  
Ahh. The git was back. Well, then.   
Harry groaned and reluctantly got up, while searching for his glasses on the bedside table.   
He opened the bedroom door quite violently, not caring that he was still in his pajamas.   
Malfoy looked furious.  
"You see, Scarhead, while you were sleeping like a bear hibernating, I was looking for my tie that you hid last night, thinking it would be funny."  
"The fuck are you talking about Malfoy?! I didn't hide your tie!"  
"Well, then explain to me why I can't find it!"  
Already tired of this madness, Harry slammed the door without answering and entered the bathroom to take a well needed shower.   
When he reentered the living room, showered, dressed and with his bag on his shoulders, Malfoy was crouching on the floor and was looking beneath the couch to see if his tie was there.   
Ignoring him, Harry headed for the front door when he saw Slytherin robes and tie hanging from the coat rack. Shaking his head and smiling to himself, Harry said :  
"Malfoy, your tie is on the coat rail."  
He stepped out into the corridor but not before he saw the ashamed look on the blond's face.   
The morning classes passed quickly. But it wasn't until the beginning of the afternoon that problems came.   
He was in potions again, except this time, the different smells were unbearable. The day before, he had only felt a little nauseous at the smells. But now, it was more than a simple nausea. He had to force himself to breathe with his mouth not to throw up, and had troubles concentrating on the potion making. His head was buzzing and prevented him from making out a single thing Malfoy was saying. He could feel Hermione's worried look on him, but didn't have the force to raise his head to look at her. Then, when Malfoy added some ingredient in the potion, a pink smoke raised from the cauldron, releasing another weird smell. Harry had to slam a hand around his nose and mouth to prevent himself from vomiting right here and there, and stormed ouf of the classroom towards the closest bathroom. 

***

He heard foot steps entering the loo, and a strong hand landed on his shoulder.   
Harry was still on the floor from where he had emptied his stomach.   
"Come on, mate," said Ron. "Slughorn told me to bring you to the infirmary."  
Madame Pomfrey explained to him, after that Ron had returned to class, that it wasn't serious. It was normal to have sicknesses when pregnant, even if it wasn't in the morning. However, she told him to lie down on the bed because she wanted to examine him.   
"Nothing to worry about, Mister Potter," she assured him. "I just want to know for when the birth is due. I forgot to cast this spell the last time you were here."   
But just before she had time to cast it, Malfoy appeared suddenly in the room. Seeing with lying on the bed, he ran up to Pomfrey, with a frantic look plastered on his face.   
"Is he okay? Is it serious? Is the baby okay?"  
Ahh. Nice Malfoy was back. Good change.   
Pomfrey raised her hands in a reassuring gesture and answered :  
"Calm down. Everything is fine. Just a bit of pregnancy sickness. I'm casting a spell to check when the baby is due."  
"Oh. All right."  
Malfoy seemed to relax a bit. He sat down in a chair next to Harry's bed.   
Pomfrey pointed her wand to Harry's belly and said :  
"Peperit Revelium."  
Green smoke raised from Harry's stomach and formed numbers which arranged themselves into a date.   
"The second of April, 1998," read Malfoy out loud. "Wow. It all seems so real right now."  
"Yeah," whispered Harry.   
"The beginning of April then," repeated Pomfrey. "Hum. That's what I thought. It's going to pose a problem."  
"What is it?" asked Harry.  
"Well, when you have your baby, you shouldn't be at Hogwarts. A school is no place to raise a child. So you will have to leave school before April. Which means that you will have to take your NEWTs during March."  
"March?" exclaimed Malfoy. "But it's too soon! We won't have finished the whole curriculum in March!"  
"Yes, I know. Which is why I will have to talk to the Headmistress about that."  
"Wait a minute," said Harry. "You're saying that once the baby is born, we will have to leave Hogwarts?"  
"Yes, Mister Potter. I'm sorry."  
Harry suddenly felt sad. The idea of living Hogwarts, the place he had made friends, the place he considered his home, was heartbreaking.   
He put his hands on his belly mindlessly. That's when he realised that the idea of having a child at eighteen wasn't as horrible as before. Sure, he still wasn't ready for the arrival, and he was more than afraid, but if he was honest with himself, he wanted to meet his baby. A little human was growing inside of him, and he thought it was wonderful.   
He smiled and caressed his stomach, wishing the baby could feel it.   
Pomfrey dismissed them and Harry returned to class; it was charms now.   
"You didn't skipped potions, right?" he asked Malfoy on his way. "I wouldn't want people to get suspicious because you followed me in the infirmity."   
He didn't tell him he hoped he hadn't crossed path with Ron. The ginger would have suspected something.   
"No," Malfoy reassured him. "I waited until the end of the class. Which wasn't long, really, you stormed out ten minutes from the end. But I was worrying my arse off. Scared that something had happened to you or the baby."  
"You've never cared before if something happened to me. The baby, I can understand, it's also yours. But me? Caring for me? It's weird."  
Malfoy shrugged but stayed silent.  
The rest of the afternoon was eventless. After diner, he and Malfoy were once again called in McGonagall's office. They were told that in order to take their NEWTs in March, they will both have private classes with their professors, each evening of the week, after diner.   
They returned to their room after that, feeling depressed at the idea of even more classes.   
Malfoy slouched on the couch, and put his feet on the coffee table while taking out his homework.   
"I don't want to hear you tonight, Potter," he said harshly. "I don't care what you are doing, just don't let me hear you. You distract me."  
Harry had had enough. He stomped in front of Malfoy, forcing him to look at him.   
"All right, Malfoy! I've had enough of your moods! One day, you're nice, then you're mean, then nice again... Just, you're so... ruuh! Take a decision and stick with it! I'm not here to be your punchbag! You obviously have some anger issues, and if you're willing to collaborate, then I can help you. If you can't work it out, that's your problem! But don't release all your anger on me!"  
Malfoy was so stunned he forgot to close his mouth. He obviously hadn't thought Harry would be able to talk to him like that.   
But then, just as Harry thought he might get even moodier, Malfoy closed his eyes and sighed.   
"I'm sorry..."  
Okay, so that was surprising.   
The blond put his hands in front of his eyes. With bewilderment, Harry saw his shoulders beginning to shake as if he were... sobbing?  
Suddenly feeling he had been too harsh towards him, he sat next to him and tentatively put a comforting hand on his shoulder.   
"Hey, Malfoy... I didn't want to upset you... you're just so confusing... I don't understand you."  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over.   
"Hey, hey, don't need to be so dramatic. Okay, so sometimes you're rude. But you don't need to put yourself in this state about it..."  
Malfoy raised his head and planted his silver eyes in his. They weren't red or puffy; he hadn't been crying.   
"No, I don't mean sorry about that... although I am. I meant sorry about everything. Everything I've done to you or your friends. Just... everything."  
"It's okay. Well it's not really okay, but knowing you feel sorry makes it okay."  
There was a short silence in which Malfoy rubbed his eyes as though he was very tired.   
"But," continued Harry. "Why are you so... mood-changing? It confuses the hell out of me."  
"I don't know..."  
"Can you try? For me?"  
Malfoy sighed but answered nonetheless.   
"I hate being vulnerable. My father raised me constantly telling me that as a Malfoy, I needed to be strong, I needed not to show my emotions. Vulnerability is the worse emotion you can ever show. It makes you weak."  
"It makes you human."  
"I thought it made me weak. But being with you... you're just nice, in spite of everything I've put you through. And it makes me want to be like that. So I try to be nice. And I like it."  
"I like it too."  
"And it's easier. But then, after I try being nice... I feel like I betrayed my father, I feel like he would be ashamed of me for being so vulnerable. So I hate myself for it. And I return to being me. The rude guy."  
Harry let time for the informations to sink in. What he had just heard confirmed what he had thought about Malfoy the night they had sex. He was just a boy who had no choice.   
"I don't think it's you. Being rude and awful and mean, I mean. That's what your father wants you to be. I think the real you is the one that likes to be nice. You're not a bad guy, Malfoy. But you just try so hard so be one."  
"Yeah... maybe. If you say so."  
"I'm sure of it. And if you keep trying to be nice, then maybe I'm going to like you a lot more than I did."  
Malfoy smiled at him.   
"I'm going to try."  
Harry smiled back.   
"And if you father ever tells you something about it... then ignore him. You're your own person. Don't let him control you. Let yourself be you."  
Malfoy seemed to think about it for a few minutes. Then he said :  
"Thank you."  
He got up and helped Harry to by taking his hand. Harry laughed.   
"I feel like you're going to be excellent at this thing. Oh, and first thing : call me Harry. We're going to raise a child together. So for you, I'm Harry."  
"I'll call you Harry only if you call me Draco."  
"All right... Draco. I'm going to do my homework."  
"Yeah me too. Thank you for the talk."  
Harry winked —winked? Wait what?  
"Anytime."  
As Harry was taking his parchments out his school bag, he felt for the first time since that night, butterflies in his stomach. And they weren't here from anger or sadness. They were there because Malfoy had smiled at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The day following their discussion, Draco quit his bad-ass "I'm better than you" attitude. Never he raised his voice, or lost his patience. He was very king, gentle, caring, and funny. Harry hoped he would say that way because he could feel himself liking the boy a bit more with every minute that passed.  
The morning classes went on quietly, but Harry could tell that something was off. He had the weird feeling that he was constantly being watched. He could feel eyes piercing his back, but every time he turned to check what was going on, he would see nothing suspicious. So he would shrug and go on taking notes, thinking he must be imagining things.  
Only when lunch time arrived, he realised that he hadn't been dreaming. People watched him curiously when he walked in the corridors to the Great Hall, and whispered things in their friends' ears. He couldn't ignore it anymore when he saw the sorry looks on his best friends' faces as he sat down at the Griffindor table.  
"What the hell is going on?" he hissed.  
He was used to being watched strangely after eight years at Hogwarts, even more after killing that Snake Face, but it didn't mean he liked it.  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other. Ron nudged his girlfriend in the ribs, with that please-tell-him-I-cannot-do-it-you're-better-at-this-than-me look on his face, and Hermione sighed reluctantly.  
"You owe me," she said to Ron.  
Then she turned her head to Harry.  
"There's been... rumours about you."  
"Yeah, that, I gathered," he said harshly, frustrated his friends would not tell him already. "What rumours?"  
"Well you see..." continued the girl, gulping. "When you dashed out of the potions class room yesterday, well, people stated to assume that maybe the reason you were sick was that, well, hum..."  
"They think you're pregnant," cut Ron.  
"Oh."  
Harry frowned and took a forkful of spinach. He supposed people would have started to spread rumours about him being pregnant sooner or later. He had just assumed that when that time would have come, the rumours would have started because of his growing belly, not because of a stupid sickness.  
Then something clicked in his mind.  
"Wait..." he said, frowning even more. "Wizards aren't supposed to be pregnant. How could they spread rumours about something that they think isn't real?"  
Ron looked sheepish and lowered his eyes to his plate. Hermione looked at him as if she was on the verge of murdering her boyfriend.  
"What aren't you telling me?" Harry growled.  
"Ron." said Hermione. "Your doing. Your explanation. "  
"Harry... I'm sorry. But I may or may not have told Seamus you were pregnant... and he may or may not have repeated it to Hannah ... who repeated it to Millicent..."  
Harry closed his eyes and let out the longest sigh the world had ever heard.  
"Ron..."  
"I know, I know, I'm sorry! I realised too late what I had said! I told Seamus not to tell anyone but... you know him..."  
Harry opened his eyes and shook his head.  
"It's okay. I mean no, it's not okay, but people would have figured out at one point anyway. So, don't worry. But please, please, next time, think before you talk."  
"Yeah, okay," he whispered. "I suppose now I don't have a chance of you telling me who the other father is?"  
Harry shucked.  
"Nope."  
Ron laughed before taking a more serious tone.  
"But seriously, mate. Why don't you want to tell me?"  
"Ron," hissed Hermione. "We've talked about this. Time."  
"No but really!" he continued, speaking louder now. "We used to tell each other everything! I promise I won't judge you for shagging who you shagged—"  
Harry laughed bitterly at that but said nothing.  
"— but I want to know! Surely by now you have had your time to think or whatever—"  
"Ron, enough!" Hermione tried desperately to stop him.  
"— but you don't want to tell me about the guy, and I'm beginning to think you're not my best friend! Is that why you not telling me?"  
Ron was beginning to sound angry by now, and a bit sad, but Harry was too shocked to say anything.  
"Is the guy you fucked your new bestie?" he shouted. "Don't you even trust me, after all these years!?"  
"Ronald Weasley, I swear, if you don't shut up immediately, I'm breaking up with you!"  
The red haired boy stopped talking and glared at Harry as he got up and got out of the Great Hall without another word. He was gone before Harry had time to register anything.  
"What happened? One minute we were laughing and the next..." he murmured, still under the shock.  
It felt too much like 4th year and his heart clenched at the thought.  
"He'll come around. He's just upset you didn't tell him about Draco."  
"Shush!"  
"There's no one around Harry. Just... give him time. And don't feel pressured by what happened."  
Harry didn't answer. He looked up to see Draco looking at him anxiously, but ignored him and turned his eyes away.  
He looked at his plate, and pushed it so furiously it almost fell from the table. He wasn't hungry anymore. 

***

He told Seamus, Neville and Dean he was pregnant during the next class so they wouldn't accuse him of not telling them. Seamus was acting as if he didn't know anything, and that made Harry even more angry at Ron.  
He spent his free period in the library writing to Molly and the Weasley family about his pregnancy. He told her that he was scared, and that he needed help and support from someone who's had many pregnancies. He was practically sure she would feel more than happy to guide him during his pregnancy, so it was with a more light heart that he headed to the Owlry to Owl his letter. He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost ran into Draco who was petting a big and tall black Owl.  
"Wow! Sorry!" he said.  
"Don't worry," Draco smiled.  
Harry felt his heart jump a little at that smile.  
"I'm Owling a letter to Molly... you know. Telling her about the baby."  
"Oh. Well, I was doing the exact same thing. Telling my parents."  
Even though his tone was casual, Hartley could tell that Draco looked scared. He skin was paler than usual, and he kept on gulping and scratching his neck nervously, but obviously tried to hide it by faking a smile.  
"It's all right, Draco. They won't hate you. It's not your fault. Well, it is as much your fault as it is mine. You couldn't have predicted it."  
The blond dropped the "I'm good" mode and sighed. It melted Harry's heart to see that Draco was trusting him enough to show him his true emotions.  
"I know. But I can't help being scared."  
"I know."  
Not really knowing what he was doing, Harry took Draco's hand in his and squeezed it. If the blond was surprised, he didn't show it, and squeezed Harry's hand back.  
"Did you tell them it's me?"  
"Yeah."  
Draco, still clutching Harry's hand, gave his letter to the black owl with his other hand and whispered :  
"Malfoy Manor."  
They watched the bird take off and fly in the sky until they couldn't see it anymore.  
"Come on," said Harry, releasing Draco's hand. "Let's go back to class. Only two hours until the end of the day."  
As Draco smiled and left the Owlery, Harry couldn't help but think that he was already falling for the other boy. 

***

Harry ans Draco were — once again — called in McGonagall's office after dinner.  
"Boys, I think I have finally found the reason the Room of Requirement made Harry pregnant."  
She pushed a enormous opened book towards them, indicting a paragraph with a finger. Intrigued, both boys came forward and bent over the desk to see what she was pointing.  
She began reading :  
"The Room of Hidden Things is less known as the Lovers' Room. It is rumoured that, at one time during the construction of Hogwarts, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Griffindor came into the Room and had sexual intercourse, to release the tension born from their love-hate relationship. Even though not many Wizards know this, sexual intercourse releases a unique and powerful kind of magic. The Room, always searching to reinforce itself, absorbs that magic.  
Ever since, students at Hogwarts, usually partners, have come to hide in the Room in order to express their feelings towards each other. The Room offers the couple a unique protection from the outside world, which often results in the lovers being more at ease, and feeling bolder with each other, thereby making them want to share their love through sexual intercourses. Thus, over the years, the Room has absorbed an monstrous amount of that kind of magic.  
Rumour has it that if two students, both extremely powerful, magically speaking, and having, like Salazar and Godric, a love-hate relationship, come into the Room and have sexual intercourse, the Room could possibly release the magic it has absorbed over the years and use it in order to bring those students closer and try to transform their hate into affection and love."  
Harry was too dumbfounded to try and say something. A quick look to his right informed him that Draco was in the same state as himself.  
"This is why you are pregnant, Harry. Both of you are well known in Hogwarts for your hatred towards each other. But I, and I think that Albus too, think that it was always more than hatred. It has always been, in my opinion, an obsession to be the other's friend, and therefore, frustration that you weren't. Frustrated because somehow, you liked each other. And well, you are both absolutely talented and powerful. Yes, even you, Mister Malfoy," she added when she saw the look Draco gave her. "Defeating a Dark Lord isn't the only way to be defined as a powerful wizard. Doing wandless magic is a mark that can define a powerful wizard."  
"How do you know...?" Draco asked, gobsmacked.  
"So two powerful wizards who hate and like each other having sexual intercourse... the Room made you pregnant by releasing its magic because it thought a baby would bring you closer and erase the hatred."  
"But... Headmistress!" Harry exclaimed. Those are only rumours."  
"The Chamber of Secrets was a rumour."  
"But... a room isn't supposed to be capable of such magic!"  
"A boy hit twice by a killing spell isn't supposed to be capable to come back to life."  
Harry flushed at that.  
"I know it's hard to believe. But I am sure it is the reason. Everything fits. Everything makes sense."  
"I guess you're right," said Draco.  
"Well, now that the mystery of your pregnancy is cleared out... ah, I feel better knowing. You can go back to your rooms, gentlemen."  
So they did just that. They were too bewildered by what they had just learned they didn't speak.  
When they got back to their room, they were surprised to see a black owl waiting for them with a letter in its beak. Draco reached out for it, gave a treat to the bird, and opened the letter with shaky hands.  
"My parents have answered."  
"Already? What do they say?"  
Draco looked at him in the eyes and said :  
"They want to meet you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

A few days passed. One morning, as Harry was getting closer to the end of the first semester, he received a note from Pomfrey telling him to go to the infirmary after lunch in order to do a check out. She also said in her note, that if he and Draco wanted to, she could tell them the sex of the baby.   
He went for a shower, already knowing he wanted to know the sex. He didn't care whether the baby was a girl or a boy, but he thought it would be better to know in order to choose a name, or to buy clothes.   
He got out of the shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and stood in front of the mirror to shave. He had the razor in hand when he noticed something. His stomach had a little bump. He was showing. His baby was growing. Feeling a sentiment of pure glee spreading through his body, he put a hand on the slight bump of his stomach and smiled like a fool in love.   
"Draco!" he called, still looking at his belly through the reflection of the mirror.   
"What is it? Are you hurt?"  
"No! Come in! I'm in the bathroom!"  
"Are you decent?"  
"For the love of Merlin, just come in!"  
Draco tentatively opened the bathroom door that led to the blond's bedroom and slid his perfectly coiffed head into the bathroom.   
"What is it?" he repeated more calmly.   
"Draco! Look at me!"  
Draco glanced up and down his body, frowning. He blushed with embarrassment when he noticed that the only thing that hid Harry's private parts was a towel hanging low on his hips. Harry was too ecstatic to care. After all, Draco had already seen him naked before.   
"Up here, dummy!" Harry chuckled. "My stomach! I'm showing!"  
Slowly, Draco's grey eyes came to rest on his belly. Harry watched with amusement as his eyes opened wide comically. The blond entered the bathroom fully, not even remotely embarrassed anymore. He stepped in front of Harry, eyeing his belly with wonderment.   
"Wow."  
"I mean, it's not big. But now we can see him."  
Draco looked up, one eyebrow crooked.   
"Him? How do you know it's not a girl?"  
"I don't. But I have a feeling it's a boy. Anyway, we'll know in a while. Madam Pomfrey sent me a note. I have to go to the infirmary after lunch. You can go too. She said she will tell us if it's a boy or a girl if we want to know."  
"Yeah, I know. I received the same note. Do you want to know?"  
"Yeah, I do. You?"  
"Yeah, I think so."  
"Then, we'll know later if I was right. I bet you five Galleons it's a boy."  
"Ten Galleons it's a girl."  
"You've got yourself a deal." Harry smiled.   
Draco smiled back. It was a bit awkward to stand here almost naked, after having made bets like it was normal to do so with your former enemy. In an attempt to make things a little bit less uncomfortable, Harry quickly searched for another talking point. The first thing that came to his mind was what he had heard a few days ago :  
"So... wandless magic?"  
Draco seemed to be surprised by the abrupt change of conversation.   
"Hum... yeah. I don't know how McGonagall knew about that. I learned how to cast simple spells without my wand when I was about seventeen. But I don't know how to cast powerful spells yet."  
"I can do wandless magic too," said Harry.   
"Really?" asked the blond. "Well, I guess, this doesn't really surprise me. You're Harry bloody Potter. The Boy Who Lived Twice."  
Harry winced. Draco noticed it.   
"What? It's true!"  
"I don't really like being called that. It makes me feel uncomfortable."  
"Really? I thought you liked the attention."   
Harry laughed humourlessly.   
"I hate it. Never liked being on the front page of the Daily's Prophet. Never liked all those stupid nicknames."  
"Oh. I didn't know that."  
Again, there was an awkward silence. Noticing he still had his razor in his hand, Harry said :  
"Hum... I have to shave..."  
"Oh! Sorry. Sorry, I'll go."  
With that said, he got out of the bathroom. Harry looked at his reflection and sighed. They still had a long way to go until they were completely comfortable with each other. Or maybe not. 

***

"Mister Potter!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. "And Mister Malfoy! Come in, come in! Harry, please lay down."  
Harry laid down on the nearest bed as Draco sat in on chair next to him.   
Pomfrey, as usual, cast a multitude of spells on his stomach to "check if everything was okay".   
"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"  
Harry nodded. Pomfrey cast another spell and slowly, a quiet and faint "pom-pom, pom-pom" was heard. Harry looked at the woman, inquiring.   
"It's your baby's heartbeat. The spell which informs us of the sex also makes us hear the heartbeat. Don't ask me why."  
Harry's own heart melted at the sweet sound of his baby's heartbeat. Draco suddenly took his hand, and he realised he was crying. Draco smiled at him, his own eyes watering.   
"Also," added Madam Pomfrey. "Your baby is a boy."  
Harry giggled, his heart bursting in joy.   
"I won," he said to Draco.  
"Yeah," he laughed. "We're going to have a baby boy."  
"I'll be in my office," said Pomfrey, giving them privacy.   
Harry revelled in the fact that he was going to father a baby boy. They were going to father a baby boy. And even though their relationship had been difficult at first, Harry was now more than happy that Draco was the other father. 

***

"How do you want to call him?" asked Draco that night, when they were returning to their room after their daily private class.  
"I don't know. I would like to include my father's name in his memory."  
Draco hummed.   
"Maybe it could be his second name?" he said.   
"Yes, that's what I thought," Harry answered.   
"Well, I like Scorpius."  
"Scorpius? No way!"  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't like it."  
"My family, for centuries, has given their children a star name or a constellation name. I would like to keep this tradition."  
"Well, all right, we can find a star name for our son, but please not Scorpius."  
Draco grumbled a little but didn't add anything else.   
They entered their room and slouched on the sofa. Harry put his hand on his stomach automatically.   
"Can I touch it?"  
Harry glanced at the other boy, who looked very intrigued and a bit embarrassed. He hesitated before saying :  
"Sure."  
He lifted his shirt, took one of Draco's pale and thin hand, and placed it on his bare stomach. The abrupt contact of a warm hand sent sparks through his body, and he shivered a bit.   
"You know you're not going to feel anything. He's too small."  
"I know."  
Harry glanced down at the hand on his belly and put his own hand next to Draco's. They waited a bit, confortable with their proximity.   
When Harry looked up, he saw Draco's face very close to him. The blond was looking at him with a strange intensity that made his heart flutter. Slowly, Draco leaned down and came closer to his face, then stopped, suddenly hesitant. He broke eye contact to look at Harry's lips and he thoughtlessly licked his. Feeling bolder than ever, Harry closed the distance between their faces and put his lips onto Draco's.   
He waited a bit, unsure of himself, until he felt Draco's lips moving beneath his own. Harry wasted no time and responded to the kiss.   
It wasn't like when they had kissed that night. It had felt rough and hungry but now, it was sweet and gentle.   
Harry risked his tongue out of his mouth and brushed it against the blond's lips. Slowly, the other boy opened his mouth in invitation. Harry put the hand that had been on his stomach on Draco's cheek as his tongue found the entrance of Draco's mouth.   
They kissed passionately for a few minutes until they broke the kiss, out of breath.   
"Be my boyfriend?" whispered Draco, a bit sheepish.   
Harry laughed and nodded, before launching himself into another kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Time passed. Harry and Draco figured out that it would be better to keep their relationship a secret for now. For their wonderment, Harry's stomach kept on growing more and more. During the day, Harry would hide his growing bump with a large woodie or with the help of a Glamour charm, although he wasn't very good with the latter, so Draco would cast it. At night, they would to sit on the sofa and Draco would put his head on his belly.  
By December, his bump wasn't just a bump. It was getting more and more difficult to hide it.  
One day, a week before Christmas holidays, Harry decided he didn't want to hide anymore. It was too hard to constantly pay attention whether his stomach was showing or not when he was sitting in class.  
"You sure about this?" asked Draco, after Harry had told him not to cast the Glamour. "People will talk. You were lucky enough when the rumours of you being pregnant after you ran out of Potions that day in September stopped after only two days. Now, it won't stop. It won't even be simple rumours. The press will hear about this."  
"Yes, I am sure. They will have to know at some point, anyway."  
He put a tight shirt on, waited until Draco had gone, and then join his friends in the Great Hall. Since they had begun to live together, Draco and he didn't leave their room together. It would be suspicious.  
As Harry was walking in the corridors to the Great Hall, he felt looks upon him, just like that day when the rumours had begun. He held his head high and ignored the whispers, and sat quietly next to Hermione.  
"Oh my God," she said, noticing his belly. "What happened?"  
Harry put scrambled eggs in his plate and helped himself with a glass of pumpkin juice.  
"Nothing. This is my normal stomach. Just decided not to hide it with Glamours anymore."  
"Merlin, mate," said Ron. "Every one is going to know, now."  
Ron was still a mad at him that he wouldn't tell him about the other father, but at least he was talking to him.  
"I know."  
Suddenly, owl cries were heard, and hundreds of birds began to fill in the Great Hall. Harry continued to eat his eggs, not paying attention to the post, because usually, no one sent him mails. So it was with big surprise that he saw a smooth and white letter lend in his plate.  
"Who is it from?" said Ron.  
Harry took the letter in hand and noticed a green seal which bore a big M. He gulped, already knowing who had sent him this.  
"It's from the family of the other guy."  
Ron frowned, reminded of the reason he was annoyed with Harry. The black haired boy opened the envelop with shaking fingers and unfold the expensive paper. 

" Dear Mister Potter,

Draco has informed us of your condition back in September.  
Knowing that you are carrying our future grandchild and future heir, we would like to make your acquaintance again, this time overriding our families' disagreement.  
We would like you to come over with Draco at Malfoy Manor for the holidays. We understand if you already have plans. 

Thank you for your understanding and for your time,

Narcissa Black Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy. "

Harry was too gobsmacked to speak. Draco's parents, wanting him to spend Christmas with them? Knowing their past? Had they gone even madder, or did they love their son enough to forget their past? Well, actually, that's what they said in the letter, but he didn't know it he could trust them on that matter.  
"Harry?" said Hermione. "What do they say?"  
"Hum... they want me to come to their home for the Christmas holidays."  
"That's brilliant, Harry! That way, you can learn to know them! They're your future family, you should spend time with them!"  
It was weird to think that Hermione was glad Draco's parents had invited him, knowing that the last time she had saw been at their Manor, she had been tortured.  
"I guess..."  
"What are you going to say? You have to accept!"  
"I don't know..."  
"You know, mate," began Ron. "Even if it will be sad to spend Christmas without you, I think Hermione is right. Go to your lover's parents. Whoever they are," he added bitterly.  
Harry thought about it quickly. His friends were right, he knew that. It just wasn't something he looked forward to, spending two weeks with Draco's parents. On the one hand, it would be weird, awkward, and he would feel uncomfortable around them, knowing their past. Furthermore, since Narcissa and Draco had saved his life and he had testified in their favour in acknowledgement, it would be even more bizarre, being in their presence, because everyone would feel they had a debt to pay.  
But on the other hand, it would make Draco happy to know his parents and boyfriend were making efforts to get along.  
Harry sighed, already knowing that he would go to the end of the world in order to make Draco happy.  
"I'll tell them that I accept their invitation."

***

The rest of the day was very weird. Every student was eyeing his belly curiously and whispering furiously to their mate every time they thought he wouldn't hear. Even the teachers, that had been told about his pregnancy, couldn't help themselves and were looking at him strangely. He supposed it was normal, after all, he was the first man in the whole Wizarding history to be up the duff.  
The rest of the week passed slowly, too slowly for Harry's liking. He apprehended the holidays with the elder Malfoys, and although Draco had reassured him and told him everything was going to be alright, he could see in his grey eyes that the boy wasn't as confident as he wanted to be. Furthermore, the stares Harry kept on receiving on his passage throughout the week did nothing to appease him.  
The evening of the last day of classes, Harry and Draco took the train, although Harry traveled with Ron and Hermione. He felt a bit guilty to leave his boyfriend alone, but he figured it was better that way. He still didn't want to raise any suspicions.  
Once they were at King's Cross, Harry said goodbye to his friends, promising Hermione to at least write her two letters. Mrs Weasley was a bit sad that he wouldn't be spending the holidays with them, but she understood.  
Once they were gone, Harry joined Draco in front of one of the chimneys. As they stepped into it, Draco took his hand and said "it's going to be alright" and they Flooed to Malfoy Manor.  
As they were walking down the path leading to the front door, Harry found himself trembling with fear, so he tried to think of something to distract himself.  
"Why weren't your parents waiting for you at King's Cross?" he asked.  
"They never are," Draco answered as he knocked — knocked?  
"And why are you knocking? It's your own house, you can enter freely, no?"  
"It's not my house, it's my father's. And I knock because I'm with someone who's not family. Now stop asking so many questions, it's making you sound nervous."  
"I am."  
Even though he didn't understand Draco's answers, he didn't ask any more questions. And even if he had wanted to, he couldn't have done it as the front door opened suddenly, revealing Lucius Malfoy.  
"Draco," said Malfoy senior, nodding briefly before turning towards Harry.  
"Mister Potter."  
Harry hesitantly shook the hand Lucius offered him.  
"Nice to meet you, sir."  
The man said nothing, but moved a bit to let the boys in the house.  
"Please do come in."  
Harry was weakly aware of Draco talking to his father in the background as he entered the Manor and looked around. The cold and dark house he remembered was no longer unwelcoming. It was now white and grey, with touches of marron here and there. It still didn't look very homely, but it was certainly better than before.  
Narcissa suddenly appeared out of nowhere and surprised him by pulling him into a bone-crashing hug.  
"Oh, Harry! I'm so glad you could come!"  
Harry awkwardly returned the hug, not really knowing what else to do.  
"Nice meeting you again, Mrs Malfoy."  
"Please, call me Narcissa."  
She pulled back and looked at his belly adoringly.  
"Oh my, it's beautiful!"  
"Thanks..."  
"Let's go to the dining room," she said, smiling. "The diner is served."  
The diner was more than awkward. Narcissa kept on asking him questions about the pregnancy and the future baby, whereas Lucius stayed silent, concentrated on his plate. Draco was holding his hand under the table, and sometimes shot him reassuring looks.  
"What will be the name of the baby?" she asked at some point.  
"Hum... we still don't know. Well, we have some ideas but it's still a bit blurry..."  
"What about a star? I'm sure there are plenty of stars that could be a proper name for a child. Maybe a star of the Draco constellation..."  
"Mother," warned Draco. "Stop it."  
"What? I'm trying to be friendly, like you told me!"  
Draco actually blushed at this, and Harry found it cute to see him embarrassed.  
After diner, Narcissa showed Harry the guest room where he would be sleeping.  
"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy. This will be perfect."  
"I told you to call me Narcissa, dear."  
Harry balanced a bit in his feet, not knowing what to do. He wished Draco would be with him right now.  
"Listen, Harry," began Narcissa with a deeper voice that she had had all evening. She sounded suddenly more serious.  
"I know it will be difficult for us to get along. Our past... Draco asked me and Lucius to make efforts in order to make you feel confortable. We changed the decorating to..."  
"You did it for me?" cut Harry, not bothering hiding the disbelief in his voice.  
"Yes. Well, Draco thought it would make you feel better, seeing as the last time you were here, you were captured and waiting to be sold to the Dark Lord."  
Harry was touched to see Draco's parents to make such efforts.  
"Anyway, like I said, it won't be easy. But we are willing to make efforts. You are carrying our first and probably only grandchild and therefore you are now family. Family should be treated properly. And..." she hesitated a bit, before adding, "I guessed from Draco's letters and the looks he was giving you tonight that you are more than just friends."  
Harry blushed furiously and looked at his feet. She was aware of their relationships. Well. At least, she wasn't disgusted.  
"And since Draco seems to care so much for you, I couldn't not make efforts."  
He didn't know what to say. He felt very touched and very embarrassed at the same time. He couldn't wait to tell Draco about this conversation.  
"Also," she added with a more light tone. "If you want to, you could go into Draco's room when we wouldn't be looking. And Merlin forbids, you could even sleep there."  
She winked at him and walked away. Harry laughed to himself, and went to Draco's room.  
"What are you, mad?" asked his boyfriend once he had changed into his pajamas and lied onto the blond's bed. "My parents are gonna flip if they see you sleeping in my room!"  
"Actually, your mom suggested it. She guessed about us."  
"Oh. Wow. She really is doing efforts."  
Draco lies next to Harry and took him into his arms. It would be the first time since they had begun dating that they would sleep in the same bed. As Harry was falling asleep, he thought happily that if he could be with Draco like this every night, then the holidays wouldn't be so bad.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

Christmas and New Year came and went. Surprisingly, Harry had a good time with the Malfoys. Sure, it was awkward, but everyone were making efforts, so everything went well. Even the gifts exchange went well. Well, actually, it could only go well since Draco offered him a beautiful leather and silver bracelet that was meant to be engraved with their baby's name and birthdate. He had felt himself welling up, but had succeeded to hide it.   
The rest of the holidays passed beautifully. Harry and Draco would go for a stroll after lunch, hand in hand, amongst the snow covered flowers. One day, Narcissa came with them. They didn't take each other's hands, by fear of making this more uncomfortable that it already was. Draco's mother seemed to notice it, however.   
"You know, you don't have to hide from me. I know that you are lovers. Lucius knows too. He guessed, I didn't tell him," she added when she saw the look of horror on Draco's face. "He's okay with it. Although I think it would be better not to kiss in front of him."  
She smiled at her own joke, whereas Draco was still in shock. Harry hesitantly took his hand in comfort, making Narcissa's smile grow bigger.   
"I was thinking..." she continued. "Have you thought about where you shall live after the baby's arrival?"  
Draco eventually emerged from his stupor and said :  
"Well, not really. We should search for an appartement, but..."  
"Yes, I figured," she said. "That's why I thought both of you could always come live at the Manor while you are waiting to find a house. Just indefinitely. Lucius agreed."  
Harry looked at Draco, unsure of what he should do. It was a very generous offer, and he would gladly accept it if he could, but it wasn't his house, and thus felt it wasn't his decision to make.   
"You would do that?" asked Draco his mother.  
"Of course."  
"Well, in that case... Harry?"  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
"It would be an honour."  
"Then, that's decided!" said Narcissa, looking quite pleased with herself.   
Draco, also content, leaned in and quietly kissed Harry on the cheek, while his mother wasn't looking. Harry smiled at him. He couldn't wait the time when Draco and he will live in their own house, with their newborn baby. That night, snuggled up to his boyfriend, Harry dreamed about their future. 

***

The holidays quickly ended, but the boys came back to Hogwarts with a lot of ideas for their new house in head. They had decided to look for an apartment in the new neighbourhood next to Diagon Alley, a muggle and wizard area. Draco had been a little bit septic about living amongst Muggles, but had agreed anyway, because he didn't want to live in Diagon Alley or Hogsmeade, but still wanted to be amongst Muggles.   
The night of the arrival at Hogwards, Harry decided to tell Ron about Draco. After the feast, he took Ron and Hermione apart, and together they took a stroll around the Black Lake.   
"So..." Harry began, hands in his robe pockets.   
"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.   
"Hum... I should tell you about the other guy. The other father."  
"Oh," said the girl.   
"Awesome, mate!" exclaimed Ron. "Finally! I'm glad you decided to tell us!"  
He won't be as happy after I tell him, thought Harry.   
"Yeah," Harry said, forcing a smile.   
They continued to walk a bit in silence. Eventually, Ron broke the silence.   
"So...?"  
Just tell him, Harry.   
"It's Draco."  
Ron stopped walking.   
"Draco? As in Malfoy?"  
"You know another Draco?"  
"But... the ferret?"  
"Yes. It was just a hook-up one night. We were both feeling bad and..."  
"No, it's okay I understand," said Ron.   
Wow. That went well.   
"Yeah, I totally understand," the red haired went on. "It was a one time thing. Everybody makes mistakes. Even if said mistake means having a baby with the bloody git."  
"Ha, er, about that..." Harry laughed nervously.   
"About what?"  
Harry scratched his neck.   
"It's not a one time thing. Anymore. It was, at first. But well. Not anymore. And I'm going to shut up now."  
"What?" Ron frowned.   
"Draco and I, well, we're dating now."  
"Are you fucking kidding me?" said Ron angrily. "You're dating the git? What the hell happened to you?! Don't you know what he has done to you? To Hermione? To my family?"  
"Harry," began Hermione. "You hadn't told me you were dating Draco."  
Ron turned so violently towards Hermione he almost whip-lashed.   
"What did you just say?" he hissed.   
"Hum..." Hermione seemed to realise what she had just said.   
"Ron listen," tried Harry.   
"You knew!" shouted Ron to his girlfriend "You knew it was Malfoy! And you said nothing to me! And you!" he added to Harry. "You told her and not me!"  
"Well, she guessed, I didn't tell her..."  
"You didn't think I would like to know?" cut Ron. "I'm supposed to be your best friend! But you betrayed me for that git! He spent seven years making fun of you, of Hermione, of MY family, and now you go sleeping around and dating Draco Fucking Malfoy!"  
"Hey!" cried Harry. "I'm not sleeping around!"  
"I don't fucking care, do I? I'm not enough important for you to tell me things like this! You betrayed my whole family for that dickhead, and you prefer spending Christmas with those Death Eaters than with us! You know what, Harry? Fuck you! I don't want to here your excuses!"  
And with that, he turned around and stomped off towards the castle.   
"I'll just go with him," said Hermione. "Try to talk to him."  
She left and ran up to Ron, leaving him alone in front at the Dark Lake. Sighing, Harry lied on the ground. He knew Ron would react like this. He just hoped this time he would forgive him.   
He looked up to the sky and watched the stars. He looked for the Draco constellation and then, when he had found it, something came to his mind. He got up quickly and ran towards the castle. 

***

"Draco! Draco!"  
The blond, who was reading a book on the couch of their room, looked up with distress. He got up quickly, throwing away his book.   
"What is it? Are you okay?"  
"Draco, I found it!"  
"What?!"  
"The baby's name!"  
Draco let out a sigh of relief.   
"Don't you ever scare me like that!"  
"Sorry..."  
"So what is it?"  
"Huh?"  
"The baby's name you said you have found."  
"Oh! Well I was looking at the stars and... "  
"What the hell were you doing outside?"  
"I told Ron about us. Anyway..."  
"You told Weasley about us? What happened?"  
"Oh he was very mad at me, but he always is when I hide something from him. He'll come around. I hope. Anyway..."  
"Merlin, Harry, I should have been with you..."  
"It doesn't matter now, Draco."  
"Of course it does! He's your best friend and..."  
"Draco! Eltanin!"  
"Huh? What is it?"  
Harry laughed a bit, and repeated a bit more calmly.   
"Eltanin. It's the brightest star of the Draco constellation. We could name the baby Eltanin. Eltanin James Malfoy Potter. Then he would have a bit of me and a bit of you in his name. And we would keep this tradition of yours, you know, the star name..."  
"Harry..."  
"What is it?"  
Harry saw with horror tears in Draco's eyes.   
"I love it," said Draco. "I love it. Eltanin James. I love it. It's beautiful."  
Harry sighed with relief.   
"Really? You do?"  
Draco said nothing but pulled Harry into a tight embrace, and kissed his forehead.   
"I do."  
"Oh. Awesome."  
Draco laughed.   
"Baby Eltanin James," he said. "He's going to be beautiful."  
"Of course, since he's my son."  
Draco laughed harder and kneeled. He put his hands on Harry's belly and said:   
"You are going to be loved, Eltanin. So loved."  
They spent the night talking to Eltanin, sitting on the couch, hoping the baby boy could hear them. Draco was right. He was so loved already. Harry loved him. Then he realised: who is him? With a smile and butterflies in his stomach that had nothing to to with Eltanin, he realised that he loved Draco as much as he loved their baby.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

"The Boy Who Was Pregnant!  
By Rita Skeeter

Yes, you can trust your eyes, that is exactly what is written! The Boy Who Lived Twice, also known as the Golden Boy, Harry James Potter, is with child! That's not possible, you will say. Harry Potter is a man. But it looks like the word impossible doesn't exist in Harry's world. He has been seen in King's Cross a few days ago with a huge belly that can, with no doubt, only have a growing baby in it. Harry Potter is a father-to-be at only sixteen..."

Harry put down the Daily's Prophet on the Griffindor table, huffing.  
"Why does that woman never get my age right?" he asked to no one in particular.  
"She's a lunatic, Harry," answered Hermione. "I don't even know how people can like what she writes. But don't worry, she doesn't say anything else wrong about you. Just wonders how you got pregnant, and who got you pregnant."  
Ron laughed humourlessly, but said nothing. Since they had fought about Draco, three days ago, Ron hadn't talked to him, but had stayed with Hermione, and thus, with him.  
Someone sat next to Harry and took the abandoned newspaper.  
"Oh!" said Draco. "Look at this Harry, you got rejuvenated!"  
"What the hell is he doing here?" Ron asked him angrily.  
"Oh, now you're talking to me?" replied Harry. "Well, he is here because I invited him. He is my boyfriend and the father of my child, he's going to be around me for a while, Ron, get used to it."  
"Boys, stop it," sighed Hermione.  
Then she added in a lighter tone :  
"You decided to be out? You know, as a couple?"  
"Yes," said Draco. "My parents already know, and we don't want to do anymore hiding."  
"Awesome," said Harry in a falsely irritated tone. "I'll have another article written about me."  
"Actually, it will be about me," teased Draco. "You know, the ex Death-Eater, father-to-be. Did he use a love potion to make the Golden Boy have sex with him?"  
Harry suddenly became serious.  
"Hey, don't talk about yourself like that."  
"Nah, but you and I know that's what is going be written in the Daily's Prophet when they learn about me."  
"Yeah, I know..." sighed Harry. "But don't talk like that ever again, because you could end up believing it. And you know that my feelings for you are true."  
"Oh God," said Ron as he got up. "I'm going to throw up."  
Harry ignored him as he walked out of the Great Hall. He looked up at Draco, and on a sudden impulse, kissed him lightly on the lips. He could feel the stares of everybody in the Great Hall on them, but couldn't find himself to care.  
"Well now," said Hermione, "there's no way you can avoid a new article in the press."  
"Hey, what about that," began Draco. "Now that we are officially out, we could go on a date. Tonight, in Hogsmeade, just you and I."  
And that's how Harry found himself, a few hours later, having a romantic diner at the Three Broomsticks with Draco.  
"Oh Merlin, this is delicious," said Harry while helping himself with another forkful of truffle raviolis. "You know, I'm really going to make the most of this date night, because I need to begin to study for my NEWTs. You've already begun, haven't you?"  
Draco, absent-minded, just hummed and continued to look at Harry as he went on and on about NEWTs, Ron, Eltanin and the raviolis. He put his head in the palm of his hand and smiled as he watched with wonder Harry talking about everything and nothing.  
At some point, Harry noticed Draco hadn't said anything in a while, which was actually pretty weird for him.  
"Hey," Harry said. "Are you even listening to me?"  
"I love you," answered Draco.  
Harry stopped shewing his pastas as his jaw dropped open.  
"Maybe you don't believe me, but it's true," he continued. "I love the way that you are passionate with everything you do, I love your bravery, I love your loyalty to your friends, I love the fact that you can forgive everyone, even forgive the one that hurts you, I love your spontaneity, I love the rebellious part of you, I love your untamable hair, I love your emerald eyes that reflect all of your emotions, and most of all, I love the way you make me feel whenever I'm with you. I just love you."  
Harry swore he could feel his heart exploding. That was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. The butterflies in his stomach were more present than ever, and he could feel tears coming.  
With a trembling hand, he reached across the table, took Draco's own hand and intertwined his fingers with Draco's. He watched the contrast between the pale and the tanned fingers as they came to perfectly rest against each other.  
He looked up and saw the look of hesitation on Draco's face.  
"I love you too."  
Draco's face lighted up.  
They continued to eat, although a bit hurriedly, because they both wanted to be alone in their room.  
They finished their meals, took no desert, and Draco paid the bill.  
Once outside the restaurant, they immediately ran towards the castle, their hands still clutching at each other, because they were to excited to stay still and take time to walk.  
As soon as the door of their room was shut closed, their lips locked.  
They kissed for a long time, their excitement little by little becoming passion. Harry ran his fingers through Draco's near white hair, and pulled him closer by putting his other arm around his waist.  
After what seemed to be hours, Draco broke the kiss and led him in his bedroom.  
When they made love, it wasn't at all like the first time they had done it, back in July. This time, there was no yanking at each other's clothes, no biting at each other's lip, no slaps, and no hard thrusts. This time, it was sweet moves and gentle kissing.  
That night, they fell asleep against each other, still a bit dirty from their love making, but happy. Harry dreamed of his future again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading!   
> You are all sweethearts <3

Chapter Twelve

Months later  
April, the Second

"Draco, please, will you stop pacing?"  
Narcissa, sat next to Lucius, gave her son an irritated look.  
"I can't!" said the teenage boy while running his hand through his usually coiffed hair. "I don't understand while they won't let me in! I'm the bloody father!"  
"They're doing the cesarean, Draco. They can't let you in if they are operating. You'll see Eltanin... and Harry, once they are finished. Just wait a bit more."  
"Merlin, if I wait just a minute more, I'm going to be mad! And where are they, by the way? They should be here!"  
As if to answer his question, Ron and Hermione, followed by the whole Weasley clan, entered the waiting room of the obstetric area of St Mangos.  
"Draco!" exclaimed Hermione. "Sorry, we're late! Where is Harry?"  
"I don't know, do I? They won't let me know!"  
"Draco, calm down," said Narcissa.  
Draco huffed but finally sat down next to his mother. He vaguely heard Ron and Hermione whispering, but made no effort to try and understand. Then, he heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Ron, standing before him and looking embarrassed.  
"Yes?" asked Draco.  
"Errr, I just wanted to say... I wanted to apologise for my behaviour these last few months. I was angry because Harry hadn't told me about you and because I thought you had some evil plans to make him fall in love with you and then leave him to hurt him. But... I was wrong. You seem to be a decent guy. So... yeah, sorry."  
Draco was surprisingly touched to hear those words. Ron had never even been just cordial with him. That was a big approvement.  
Draco got up.  
"I'm sorry, too, I guess. You know. About everything."  
"Yeah. I know."  
"Boys," sighed Hermione. "I'm glad you finally made up. Even if it's at the last minute. Harry will be glad to see that you're friends."  
"Wow, wow, wow!" said Draco.  
"Huh!" said Ron. "We can say we're friends!"  
"Yeah, not friends," agreed Draco.  
"Yet," smirked Hermione.  
"Anyway," said Ron, yearning to change the subject. "It's weird Harry is giving birth today, on the due date!"  
"That's not weird, Ronald," sighed the girl once again. "That's normal. He can't give birth, per say, since he's a boy. They're doing a cesarean, and they chose when to do it."  
"Ah."  
At that precise moment, the Healer in charge of Harry came in, smiling.  
"Mister Malfoy. Harry is waiting for you."  
Hastily, Draco went to Harry's room, tripping on his own feet and nearly falling over once or twice. He knocked quietly, and waited for a soft "come in" to be heard.  
He entered the room and his eyes immediately fell on the baby boy asleep in Harry's arms.  
"Come meet Eltanin," said Harry.  
Draco came closed and sat down on Harry's bed. His heart instantly melted at the beautiful sight of his partner and their child. He felt tears running down his cheeks but didn't care.  
"He's beautiful," he whispered.  
"He looks like you," Harry answered.  
Indeed. Eltanin had near white blond hair and a pointy chin visible even on that baby-round face. Just like him.  
"Ron apologised to me. I'm sure he will do so with you too."  
That statement seemed to bright up Harry even more — if that was even possible ; he looked so happy.  
"Everything is perfect, now. I have my friends back, but most importantly, I have both of you. I couldn't be happier."  
In bliss, Draco leaned in and kissed Harry on the lips and Eltanin on the forehead. When he sat up straight, he saw that Eltanin was awake and was looking at both of them with wonder in his eyes.  
"He's awake," stated Harry.  
For the first time, Draco could see Eltanin's eyes : as green as Harry's.  
"You were right. He looks just like me. Except for the eyes. He has your eyes. He has his father's eyes."


End file.
